


Jerich

by wavesonhand



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesonhand/pseuds/wavesonhand
Summary: Rich has a crush on Jeremy and he thinks the best way to approach it is to ask him who he likes. It works out surprisingly well for Rich





	Jerich

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i don't even ship rich and jeremy that much i was just annoyed at the lack of content. also it's two am and i haven't proof read this so Yikes. anyways i hope you enjoy this train wreck

It was a few months after losing his squip that Rich realized he had a crush on Jeremy. It had been a normal day. Wake up, shower get dressed, grab a piece of tats to eat on the way to school, etc. It was normal until he got to his locker. Rich had approached his locker before first period as always, only to find Jeremy already in front of his locker, nervously rubbing at the ends of his shirt, and for some reason, that made Rich weirdly happy. Huh.

“Hey, Jere,” Rich greeted him.

“H-hey man wha-what's up?” Jeremy said, blushing and giving Rich a small smile.

_He's cute when he blushes_ , Rich thought to himself, before responding, “Just getting some stuff from my locker. Is there anything you need dude?”

Jeremy's blush darkened and his eyes widened in surprise. “W-well you see, I um, I-”

Rich reached up to put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and have him a reassuring smile, “Hey man, it's ok, take your time.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, looked at Rich, and seemed to have a conversation with himself until sighing and mumbling “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over and play video games with me after school.”

Rich smiled. “Yeah dude I'd love to!” He didn't understand why Jeremy didn't just text to ask him like he usually does, or why he was so nervous to ask him, but he shrugged it off and figured that Jeremy had his reasons and he shouldn't push it.

Jeremy grinned and told him he'd see him at lunch then walked off. Rich grabbed his things and walked in the direction of his first class period. The whole time he was talking with Jeremy he couldn't help but feel slightly jittery. But in a good way. It made him feel like there were a bunch of butterflies flapping in his stomach and he couldn't help but notice how cute he looked and-

Oh no.  
He had a crush.  
This was _not_ what he needed right now.

\---

Life continued somewhat normal for Rich. He didn't really get nervous around Jeremy, but he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him whenever he was around, or even when he wasn't. Most of Rich’s thoughts had been pretty preoccupied with thinking of the awkward boy recently. (Hell, he even got off to thinking of Jeremy. How pathetic was that.) But it's not like he could change it. Rich had found that once he liked someone, it wasn't easy to shake the feelings.

\---

Rich was at Jeremy's house playing video games and talking when Rich suddenly thought it would be a great idea to bring up relationships.

“So Jeremy, tell me, is there any special someone in your life right now? Because if so I could be a totally awesome wingman for you bro.” Rich said, tossing in the last sentence to make it seem less suspicious.

Jeremy started blushing and sputtering before spitting out “U-uh y-yeah there uh, there kindaisiguessmaybe?” Jeremy glanced nervously over to Rich then glued his eyes to the TV and coughed. “Uh, what about you? Do y-you like any-anyone?”

Rich stared at Jeremy for a few seconds processing what he said. So he did like someone, and from how nervous he got from Rich asking there was a small chance it was him. Nice. Rich smiled as he responded “Yeah there's this really cute guy I have in a few of my classes. He's really sweet and dorky.”

“O-oh, well what's his name?”

“Hey! I'm not telling you the name of my crush until you say the name of yours! Hell, you haven't even said what their gender is. At least I gave you more information.

“Alright f-fair enough. I'm not going to say his n-name, but, uh, he's a guy, um, he's really cute but also really hot at the same time and it's annoying. Uh, we also share a few classes and he's really funny and yeah.” Jeremy ends his mini rant, his face totally red. Rich really hoped that he was Jeremy's crush because he really wanted Jeremy to call him cute and hot. Rich needed to find out if it was him.

“What are some of the classes you guys share?”

“Uh w-well we’re in the same math and chemistry classes.”

_We're in the same math and chemistry classes_ , Rich thought, _so it's probably me_. Rich was willing to take the chance. And if Jeremy freaked out then he could just say he was joking or something.

Rich paused the game they were playing and looked at Jeremy. He looked beautiful illuminated by the glow of the TV. “Hey Jere can you look at me?” Jeremy slowly turned his head to Rich and bit his lip, another one of his habits he did when he was anxious. Rich scooted closer to Jeremy on the couch and held one side of Jeremy's face to make sure he wouldn't turn away. Rich smiled. “Am I the guy you like Jere?” He asked gently. Jeremy closed his eyes and nodded. Rich felt like he could jump for joy, but Jeremy still looked pretty nervous. “Hey you wanna know something?” Rich leaned closer so his breath was mixing with Jeremy's and said, “I like you too.” Jeremy's eyes popped open and he gaped at him. Rich giggled at the expression he was making.

“R-really?”

“Mhm” Rich simply hummed out.

“Can I- Can I kiss y-you?”

“Please do”

And then their mouths were pressed together, and it felt like fireworks were going off inside of Rich. He smiled into the kiss brought his hand not caressing Jeremy's face up to the back of his head to run his fingers through his hair. It's softer than I imagined, thought Rich. Jeremy's hands were first thrown around Rich’s neck, but began to roam his body, stopping to give Rich’s ass a quick squeeze. Rich let out a gasp.

“W-was that okay?”

“That was way better than okay.” Rich assured. And then Jeremy's hands were back on his ass and the next thing they knew they were in the middle of a make out session.

Jeremy broke away breathing heavily. “Hey, do you want to take this to my room? I think it'd be more comfortable to do this on my bed.” He smiles as he says it. Rich can only nod before Jeremy grabs his hand and takes him upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind them. They start kissing again and topple onto the bed with Rich on top. They both silently agreed that this was way better than the couch. Rich broke away from the kiss, causing Jeremy to whine, only to shut up a second later as Rich began to kiss down his neck. He stopped in a few places to leave hickeys and grinned when he sat up to admire his work.

“Ugh those are going to be such a pain to cover tomorrow for school.” Jeremy groaned.

“Then just don't cover them.”

Jeremy stared at Rich for a few moments, perplexed, before snapping out of it and gaining a small smile. “Alright, but only if I get to mark you up too.”

“Deal”

\---

The next day when Rich went to go talk to his group of friends, he overheard part of the conversation they were already having.

“So you finally got laid eh?”

“Well-”

“Who was it?!”

“I-”

“Come on dude just tell us!”

“Hey guys!” Rick shouted over the commotion. Everyone turned to look at him and gasped. Rich and Jeremy’s necks were both covered in hickeys. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock so Rich just shrugged and grabbed Jeremy's hand saying something about needing to discuss homework.

After Rich and Jeremy left the group snapped out of it and exchanged a look before running after the two of them, demanding answers.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you can't tell i didn't know how to end this lmao. well thanks for reading! it would be apreacated if you left kudos and comments but i can't force you to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also please tell me if i made a spelling mistake lmao


End file.
